Twin Terrors
by Angelic-Hiwatari
Summary: Kai's twin cousins are coming to vist........UHOH!one is a diehard Kai fan and teh other loves Tyson! Kai needs to know about his past and his aunt is ready to tell him.What Kai finds out?...just read and find out


AH: **Unfortunately I don't own beyblade.**

Kai: **Thank god!**

AH: **what did you say?**

Kai: **nothing!**

AH: **Well guys write me a review I really want to know how this one is. peace out**

The past beckons!

"Master Kai?" the servant knocked at the door.

No sound came.

"Master Kai!" said the servant this time a bit loudly.

The servant sighed and opened the door a crack. A young boy around 16 was sitting by the window staring blankly outside.

The servant knocked again.

The boy jerked and looked around.

"Arthur! What is it?" the boy asked.

"Master Kai your grandfather requests your presence in his library." Arthur said.

Kai sighed.

"What does he want?"

"I really don't know."

"Ok I'm coming."

**THE LIBRARY**

Voltaire Hiwatari was pacing up and down in front of his grandson who was sitting with his head in his hand and looking at nothing in particular as his grandfather paced in front of him.

"Kai I need a favor from you." Said Voltaire as he looked at his handsome grandson.

"Kai can you even hear me?...KAI!" Voltaire yelled.

Kai shook his head and looked up at his grandfather who was towering over him.

"I am getting sick and tired of this irritating habit of yours! Why do you get lost in your own world? Do you not know the seriousness of the matter young Hiwatari!"

"No I don't cuz up till now you've just been pacing in front of me." Said Kai

"I didn't realize you were there because you didn't say anything!" said Voltaire.

"I've been here for an hour." Said Kai

"Ok…well…." Voltaire felt awkward. He thrust a piece of paper in Kai's hands.

"Read it!"

Kai looked down at the letter in his hands

Dear Voltaire

It's me Charlotte I am finally returning from Paris and am dying to see my precious nephew. How is my dear Kai anyway? I hope you are treating him well. I am bringing along my two grandchildren. Yes Mary has gotten married and has had twins. They are both 4 years old. Please tell Kai that I miss him a lot and I expect to see him as soon as I get back to Tokyo. He better not be thin and scrawny or I will kill you for starving him.

I am arriving on Friday at 3 in the afternoon.

Love

Charlotte Hiwatari

Kai looked up from the letter.

"So? She's coming to visit. I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal Kai is that your aunt expects a lot from you and I don't think that you are up to her standards."

"Why don't you let her decide that?" Kai said then looked at the clock it was 3:30.

"She isn't here yet."

"I've sent her a limo she must be on her way. But the problem is the way you are dressed! For heavens sakes Kai please go and put on some suitable garments. Helen! HELEN!

A maid with long blonde hair entered the room.

"Yes sir?"

"Please go and help Kai put on some _clothes_ instead of rags!" said Voltaire as he looked at the way Kai was dressed a black half-sleeved coat over a purple shirt and black pants , brown shoes and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. Voltaire's eyes lingered for a moment on the shark fins on Kai's cheeks.

"And please Helen rub off these clown marks from his face."

Kai's scowl deepened.

He sloutched in front of Helen as she walked extra slowly to keep up with him.

They entered his room and Helen immediately opened his wardrobe while Kai sat on the bed.

"I still don't see why I have to get so dressed up if its only another stupid family member."

"Master Kai this family member knows a lot about your past perhaps she can help you rediscover it." Said Helen still not looking at him. Helen's family had worked for the Hiwatari's since before Kai was born. Helen was two years older then Kai but she secretly cherished a burning passion for the youngest Hiwatari. She finally turned around and gave Kai his clothes.

"Your hair why are they open today?" Kai asked his eyes suddenly noticed Helens long blonde hair. Normally she always tied it but today it was open.

Helen blushed scarlet to this Kai raised an eyebrow and if possible she blushed even more.

**Kai: see I'm so good looking**

**AH: oh give it a rest mr. cocky!**

Then someone knocked at the door and Agatha entered. She was Helens mother.

"Helen he's here!"

"He is? But im not ready yet! Tell Jack to try and stall him. I'll go get ready! Mother can you please dress Kai up?"

"Alright my dear." Said Agatha and Helen raced out.

Kai sat on the bed confused.

"She's meeting a boy from school." Agatha explained.

"Oh I see no wonder she opened her hair today."

Agatha laughed and started to clean Kai's face. After a while Kai's voice echoed from the bathroom.

"Agatha this jeans used to fit me when I was 6 years old!" Kai yelled. Agatha stifled a laugh and told him to throw it out. Then she bought him a black jeans making sure it would fit a 16 year old.

Finally Kai emerged from the bathroom fully dressed.

"Remind me never to ask Helen to pick my clothes again!"

Then he entered the library and again looked at the clock. It was 4:00. Shit! I have to go for practise!

At that precise moment the door bell rang.

The servant opened the door and in entered an old woman who was wearing a purple gown and a lavender colored silk hat. The woman had bright grey eyes which clashed

Perfectly with her white hair. She walked straight down the corridor and into the library.

"KAI!" She squealed and embraced her nephew into a bone crushing hug. Then she held him at arms length and looked at him up and down.

"Well, well, well you've turned out to be quite a handsome young man." She looked closely at his face and into his eyes.

"Oh you remind me so much of Alexander except for your eyes they are exactly like Elizabeth's. Oh Alex, Sky there you are."

In entered two little boys. Both were identical except for their eyes. One had soft blue eyes and the other had deep grey. Both had black hair and ran towards Aunt Charlotte. **Kai: but wait how's she my aunt?**

**AH: She's your great aunt! She's Voltaire's sister dumb bell!**

**Kai: you could have told me that...nicely!**

**kisses him on the cheek**

**That'll do**

"Kai these are your cousins Alex and Sky. Alex, Sky this is your older cousin Kai."

Both the boys looked at Kai who glared back.

"Oh wow!" Sky exclaimed and took Kai by the hand. "You're Kai from the G revolution aren't you? Oh I can't believe _you're_ my cousin! Kai im such a big fan of you and Dranzer."

Alex laughed.

"He's nothing compared to Tyson! Tyson and Dragoon are so much better then Kai and dumb Dranzer!"

"What was that?" both Sky and Kai said at the same time.

"Oh Kai" Aunt Charlotte said and took his hand and made him sit close to her and looked at him.

**by the way Voltaire has left he had to take care of some business and he didn't want to face his sister :P**

"I remember seeing you when you were just a little baby. Your mother held you in her hands I remember scolding anyone who'd want to take you away from her. Me and Elizabeth were very close we spent the whole night talking about you….but you don't want to hear the story do you?

"No I do." Said Kai

Well then the day you were born and I was the one who named you. It was night time and Lizzy Elizabeth was sleeping I was looking at you very closely. That's when it happened you twitched a bit and then you finally opened your eyes and the first thing you saw was Dranzer who at that time belonged to me. She was in a pendant that was around my neck. Immediately you raised your tiny hands and clutched it. I took it off and gave it to you. Like all babies you tried to put her in your mouth I quickly took her away before you ate her. I woke Lizzy up and gave you into her arms to see your beautiful eyes. She was so happy to see that you had the same eyes as her. Your eyes were still fixed at dranzer who was on the table you turned your head in all directions just to see it. Lizzy then picked it up and handed it to you. You had her in your hands the whole night even when you were asleep.

That was indeed the happiest day of my life. Well apart from when Dranzer was passed on to you."

Kai listened to the story with utmost interest. He didn't know much about his past so he was eager to find out more in every chance he got.

Sky was sitting on the floor listening with a bright smile on his face. Alex on the other hand had fallen asleep. Sky nudged him and he woke up.

"Letitripgodragoon!" mumbled Alex as he rubbed his eyes.

"Tell me more." Asked Sky.

Aunt Charlotte laughed and said. "Right now I am very tired my dears why don't you go play with Kai here while I go and rest it was a very tiring trip." With that she got up and left.

"So Kai what do we do first?" asked Sky.

"Well I was planning to go to practice…." Kai began but both Sky and Alex had started tugging him by the hand.

"Yeah lets go for practice Kai I'll show you a move ive been practicing." Said Sky

"Yeah and I wanna meet Tyson!" yelled Alex

"Ok...ok... relax!" said Kai.

**AT THE BBA**

"Woah!"

Both Sky and Alex were staring open mouthed at the BBA building.

Kai hid a smile and said:

"You two coming or not?"

Alex and Sky looked at each other and raced inside leaving Kai outside.

Kai sweatdropped then sighed and followed them inside.

"Oh wow!" said Alex as he looked at a picture of Tyson.

Sky scowled behind him.

"Isnt he awesome!" said Alex his eyes sparkling.

"I still think Kai's better!"

"He is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Hey you two stop yelling people are staring." Kai said as he looked around uncomfortably.

Alex glared at Sky who stuck out his tongue and raced behind Kai Alex followed and the two began to run circles around Kai. Pulling at his clothes so much Kai felt that his jeans would come off if he didn't stop them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kai yelled. "Alex if youre done looking at the picture would you care to look at the real thing?"

"Yeah yeah!" said Alex.

"Follow me!" Kai said and walked towards the training room. Kai opened the door.

"Hey Kai you're late where were you dude?" asked Tyson who was there with Hilary , Ray and Max.

"TYSON!" A voice yelled from behind Kai and Alex raced inside bumping into Kai so hard that he actually stumbled.

"Huh? Hey kid who are you?" Tyson asked

"My name is Alex and Tyson im your biggest fan!" said Alex he was grinning from ear to ear. "Youre my idol."

Kai looked at Sky who was standing beside him wearing a scowl very much like Kai's.

"How did you get in here?" asked Max

" Yeah Alex you should atleast thank the person who let you in here to meet you "idol"" said Sky still standing beside Kai.

Everyone looked at Kai who walked into the room and was closely followed by Sky.

"Kai you mind telling us who these two kids are?" asked Ray as he looked at Tyson who had already made friends with Alex and had let him wear his cap and had his arm around his neck and was looking inquisitively at Kai.

"These two are my cousins Sky and Alex." Said Kai with a cold expression on his face.

"Awww their so cute!" said Hilary.

"Hn" Kai said. Then thought If you like them Hilary you can take them trust me you'll be doing me a favor.

Sky immediately imitated him and said hn and then folded his arms and closed his eyes. Kai couldn't help but smile at his cousins cuteness.

"Huh? Hey we really don't need two Kai's you know!" said Tyson and Alex together.

"Yeah we don't need 2 tysons either!"said Hilary.

"Common lets blade!" said Max.

Kai took dranzer out and Tyson tookout Dragoon.

"See this Alex this is Dragoon." Tyson said to Alex.

"Ya I know Tyson see my blade." Alex said and pulled a white blade out.

Sky looked up at Kai waiting for him to ask about his blade when he didn't he pulled his blue blade out too and showed it to Kai.

"See my blade Kai." Sky said and raised his blade above his head so that Kai could see.

"Yeah really nice!" said Kai without even looking he was busy fixing his launcher.

Sky looked down at the floor.

3,2,1 LET IT RIP!

Both Dranzer and Dragoon fell into the bey stadium.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

"Dranzer!" yelled Kai

After some ferocious battling both blades ended up outside the dish. Kai and Tyson were satisfied but Alex and Sky weren't.

"Its pretty obvious Kai cheated!" said Alex

"He did not! Tyson was the one who dosent know how to blade!" said Sky

"Don't you dare say that!"

"I will! Again and again!" yelled Sky

Alex screamed and jumped at Sky who fell down and started to punch his brother. Sky started kicking

"Hey common you two cut it out!" said Kai. Man this is so embarrassing thought Kai.

Tyson pulled at Alex and lifted him up away from Sky who was close to tears. Hilary picked up Sky and tried to calm him down.

"Its hard to believe these two are related to lone wolf Kai!" said Ray to Max who grinned

They spent the rest of the day in silence. Finally Kai and the twins were on their way back to the mansion.

"You two really embarrassed me today!" said Alex

"We embarrassed _you_!" said Sky as he turned around a scowl ready.

Kai closed his eyes and breathed praying for patience.

"Yeah! Why couldn't you just stay away from me and Tyson and stick with your precious Kai."

"I was but some people just cant keep their idols away from others!"

"I hope you don't include me in that "some people" Sky or you'll need an appointment at the hospital!"

"Oh ha ha you think you're so funny but you're not!"

"Will you two give it a rest already!" Kai said looking sternly at the two.

"Hmph" they both said and fell silent.

**AT DINNER**

"So my dears how was your day?" Aunt Charlotte asked. She had made Kai sit next to her while the twins sat opposite them.

"Great! I got to meet Tyson Grandma!" said Alex looking up from his plate.

"Oh really well I want to hear all about it!" said Aunt Charlotte.

Alex spent the rest of dinner going on and on about Tyson while Sky scowled and played with his food.

"Kai?" asked Aunt Charlotte. "What did you do my darling?"

"Nothing much I just bladed with my friends." Kai said

Sky muffled a yawn.

"Bedtime!" said and undeceived Aunt Charlotte.

Sky and Alex were shown to their rooms while Kai sat with his aunt in the living room.

I need to know. I must ask her. Kai looked at his aunt who was looking at a picture of his grandfather..Voltaire.

"Aunt Charlotte I was wondering if you could tell me something" said Kai

"Sure my dear what?"

"I need to know a bit more about my past."

She looked at him with an understanding smile and said:

"I knew this would come up someday."

"Kai when you were young your parents used to always call you little phoenix. You were the most spirited little boy ever. You used to jump around like mad. Sometimes I wondered why they didn't call you little kangaroo. You couldn't or wouldn't sit still you had to be in motion all the time. Once you were hopping around and bumped into the maid who was carrying your mothers favorite tea set. The tea set fell down and broke. Elizabeth hurried out side to see what had happened and their she saw the maid giggling at your silliness. You had jumped so fast that you crashed into the fountain and the teapot fell into your lap. Elizabeth also laughed and then I remember her picking you up out of the fountain and hugging you. That night you had a cold because of your ridiculous antics."

"Then a night came when you lost all of your childhood innocence my darling. I wasn't there I was out visiting a friend this much was told to me by the maid. You were with your mother and father in the living room. Then a group of men dressed in black forced their way into the house. Alexander stood up to them while telling Elizabeth to take you and run. Lizzy loved Alexander a lot so she did as she was told. A man shot your father 6 times and two men grabbed your mother and you fell down then they shot her too."

A tear trickled down Aunt Charlottes face.

"I thanked god they didn't hurt you. For some reason they left you and then went away. That night when I returned I was shocked to see you crying your heart out in a corner and the servants gone. I still remember you were saying "Mommy wake up the men are gone now." I was so angry at Voltaire I didn't let him into the house. Turns out the servants had gone for help. Kai you were so young at that time only 3 you were younger then your cousins. I left you with Voltaire because I had to go to Paris but don't think I had forgotten about you I thought about you everyday. That night still haunts me. Kai I have to give you something. Your parents knew that someone was going to try and harm them so they gave me something to give to you once you're old enough."

She took out a diary and handed it to him.

"Kai take dranzer out of your blade" she said softly.

Kai did as he was told.

"Now insert it into that lock and open it."

He inserted Dranzer into the lock and turned it indeed there was a click and the book opened. On the very first page was a picture of Elizabeth and Alexander Hiwatari. They were beaming and a little boy was standing between them smiling brightly. A letter had fallen out of the book Kai picked it up and read it.

Dear Kai

You are our only star in the sky. Of all the prizes we've won you are the most important. Kai we love you a lot never forget that. We know that one day you will grow up to be a very handsome and intelligent young man. Even thought we might not be with you when you break your first tooth or when you win your first race. Always remember we will be their in your heart. We will be smiling at you from the sky. Keep Dranzer close to you as she is the most important connection you have with us. Here the writing had changed to male like Son when you grow up try to enjoy the finer things in life if you fail in something don't say I have failed say I have not yet succeeded. I know when you grow up you will look just like me but you'll have you mothers eyes. Hopefully you'll have her brains too .

" As constant as the stars above always know that you are loved"

With heaps of

Love and affection

Alexander and Elizabeth

Hiwatari

Kai hadn't realized that he was crying. A tear had fallen on the letter. He instantly looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling but everytime he thought about it he felt like crying. Aunt Charlotte put a hand on his cheek and made look at her. Tears still falling down his face. She took out a hanky and wiped his tears away then she hugged him and whispered:

"Its ok my little phoenix cry. No one will see you or make fun of you. I'm here to protect you."

Kai cried his heart out on his aunts shoulder. He didn't know how but he felt like his mother was embracing him. And for the first time in years he felt it safe to cry.

**NIGHT TIME**

Kai lay on his bed thinking hard trying to recall his mother and father. But no luck. Man I cant even remember them! He took out the diary again and began to go thorough it. He saw that it not only had one picture of his parents but many. But in the end his favorite became the one on the first page of him and his parents and the one in which his parents are waving up at him. He saw that his mother was indeed very very beautiful. She had high cheekbones long deep red hair. He noticed that he had inherited his mothers eyes and her soft mouth. His father was also very handsome. Tall about 6, grey-black hair , grey eyes , and a most charming smile. He really did look more like his father than his mother. He had the same hair colour , same nose , same slender but strong hands. He finally fell asleep the book still clutched in his hand. At night he didn't see them but they could see him. Standing at the window were two people. Alexander and Elizabeth were looking at their son as he slept. A tear trickled down Elizabeth's face and she quietly said:

"Look how he's grown" her voice was like an echo.

"Indeed he's just the type of son I wanted." Said Alexander.

Suddenly Kai's eyes flickered and then opened wide as he saw his parents his mouth fell open and he quickly sat up.

"Relax baby!" said Elizabeth she went forward and touched his cheek. Kai shivered her touch was freezing.

"We're only here for a little while son!" said Alexander standing beside his wife. But Kai was still looking at his mother and a word tumbled out of his mouth:

"Why?"

Tears sprang into Elizabeth's. Alexander didn't understand what Kai meant.

"Why what?"

Kai stared at his mother with eyes full of tears and sorrow.

"Why did you leave me?"

Tears fell thick and fast down Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Sweet heart….."

Kai turned away:

"You left me all on my own to face this cruel world on my own. To not know how it felt to be loved. I never had a childhood mother! I was never like other children no matter how hard I tried then I finally realized what other children had and I didn't! It was the love of a mother!"

Kai was by now crying hard. He turned away but his mother made him look at her and said:

"My precious little phoenix how can I explain! Baby we loved you more then anything but when its time to go its time to go."

Suddenly she began to fade and so did Alexander.

"Mom!" Kai said

"Its time for me to go my baby but I promise I will return."

"Good bye son I'll see you in heaven!"

Then both parents said:

"As constant as the stars above always no that you are loved!"

**IN THE MORNING**

"I still don't understand why I have to go!" whispered Alex

"Common! You heard Kai's life story yesterday!" said Sky looking at his brother with his penetrating light blue eyes.

"Yeah but both of us heard only half of it only till the part where he fell into the fountain."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Listen I don't care im going to go into his room I am his cousin!"

"Well so am I"

"Then lets go!"

Alex sighed and followed Sky into Kai's room.

Kai was bending over a book and reading with interest.

"Man what a nerd!" said Alex.

"Just cuz he's reading dosent make him a nerd!" said Sky looking scandalized

Kai was so busy reading he didn't notice they were in his room.

Sky walked up to him and tried his best to put a hand on his shoulder. Sky was only 4 years old and Kai was 16 and very tall. Sky could only reach a part just below Kai's belt. His little hands closed in on it. Kai snapped back to earth and looked down at Sky who was trying to reach his shoulder. For a while Kai just watched his little cousin try and get to his shoulder then he put the book down and picked Sky up in his arms. **I know Kai doing something like that is totally weird but he does have a soft spot for his little cousin **and said:

"Sky what do you think you're doing?"

"Kai I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you help me blade?"

"Ok then show me what you've got."

3 , 2 , 1 let it rip!

Sky's blade whizzed around in the bey dish. Slamming again and again at Alex's blade. Finally with an almighty bang Alex's blade flew out of the dish.

"That was very good Sky im impressed." Said Kai

"Really?" said Sky a look of utmost happiness spread across his face.

"Yeah with a little more practice you can apply for the next world championship. You too Alex." Kai said.

Both brothers beamed.

"Well what do you know you're not such a bad cousin after all." Alex said.

"Alex…Sky..time to go dears." Aunt Charlotte called.

The trio raced to the driveway.

"Okay Kai now you take care of yourself. Be good and write to me once in a while. And if you ever want more information you can just call me."

"Yes, yes Charlotte he will call you I will make sure of that!" said Voltaire.

"And _YOU_! Don't you dare force my Kai to do something he dosent want to do.Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes."

Aunt Charlotte kissed Kai on each cheek twice then sat in the car. Alex shook his hand and he too sat in the car. Sky on the other hand was already sitting in the car with a grumpy expression on his face. Kai kneeled down and looked at him:

"Arent you even going to say goodbye?"

Sky burst into tears and hugged Kai who hugged him back.

"I'll miss you. I don't want to go!" Sky mumbled.

"Hey its only goodbye for a while you can come and visit me any time or you can just call me."

"Everyday?"

Kai laughed

"Yeah everyday."

The limo started to move and both Sky and Alex waved at Kai. Who waved back.

Surprisingly I'll miss those two thought Kai.

**The End!**

AH:** cries isn't it sad!**

Kai: **Yeah yeah common stop crying this is getting embarrassing**

AH: **oh be quiet you heartless creature slaps him**

Kai: **what was that for?**

AH: **I'll deal with you later. So guys tell me how you liked it and write a review for me! Thanks! Btw I hope you didn't mind the little chats I was having with Kai during the story I just wanted to add a little flavor into it! ;) **

Kai: **There's that and she's crazy!**

**Hits him on the head**


End file.
